This invention relates to a moral standard protecting system in a voice and/or text communication such as voice chat, electronic bulletin board, or the like and relates to an interactive game system using therewith.
Recently, many persons have utilized voice and/or text communications such as chat, voice chat, electronic bulletin board, electronic message board, or the like, since indefinite many persons can intercommunicate easily. On the other hand, there are many problems in morals, for example, aspersion, detraction, decrial against the others, since the voice and/or text communication have suppressive features.
On the other hand, persons who enjoy interactive games on communication networks such as the Internet, cable television networks (CATV), or the like have been increasing. Since expressions of one's will to opponents in the game are carried out by means of text, some persons who are unfamiliar to key operations are likely to be busy with the game. They have felt arid in the play because the game progresses without expressing their wills. On the contrary, there are problems in morals, for example, decrial or obscenity words are submitted to the opponents on account of absorption in the game. This results in abatement of attraction for the game.